Dear Narcissus
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: Lucius tiene diecisiete años, es un veela, y se encuentra muy, pero muy frustrado… pero entonces… aparece Remus. TRADUCCION SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Narcissus (Traducción)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fanfic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Death of the Endless** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de ella.

**Sumario**: Lucius tiene diecisiete años, es un veela, y se encuentra muy, pero muy frustrado… pero entonces… aparece Remus.

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia es un **AU**, contiene **OOC** (Out of Character), y contiene escenas **NC-17**. Pueden encontrar la historia original en la página de con el mismo nombre.

Le agradezco a **Angeli** por betear este pequeño fic, ¡Gracias niña!

**Aclaraciones de Lectura:**

-Letra normal, entre diagonales-: Dialogo

Letra normal: Relato

_Letra Cursiva_: Pensamientos

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Dear Narcissus**_

_**Dear self centered boy I don't know why I still feel affected by you  
I've never lasted very long with someone like you  
I never did although I have to admit I wanted to  
Dear magnetic boy you've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shit  
You've never been with anyone who's dared to call you on it  
I wonder how you'd be if someone were to call you on it**_

_**Alanis Moris**__**ette, Narcissus**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Primera Parte**

-¡Remus! ¡No vas a creer esto!

_Probablemente no_

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez Sirius? Sea lo que sea, estoy impresionado, apenas y hemos comenzado el curso.

Sirius lucio herido por el comentario, y Remus se sintió algo avergonzado, no era culpa de su amigo que el aun se sintiera cansado, y es que solo apenas unos días antes había sido luna llena y el aun tenia unas cuantas heridas que lo probaban.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo?, debería de estar molesto por que piensas eso de mí, bien… no importa, ¡Es acerca de Lucius! ¡Nuestro príncipe de Slytherin!

Sirius estaba muy feliz, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. El odiaba intensamente a Lucius Malfoy, dado que la familia Malfoy era muy cercana a la familia Black, y eso hacia que Sirius automáticamente no lo soportara.

Remus se sentía algo receloso, las únicas veces que él había tenido el placer de ver a Lucius sonriendo burlonamente, eran la ocasiones en que Sirius y James trataban hacerlo enojar con comentarios tontos. Así que tanto James como Sirius se cansaron muy pronto y voltearon a buscar otro objetivo mucho más fácil y menos peligroso, alguien como Snape.

-¿Alguien tiño su cabello de color rosa?- bromeo y le dio un codazo amigable, y para su horror, Sirius parecía reflexionarlo

–No… pero ¡Gracias!, tal vez lo hagamos después… bueno ¿Estas listo para lo que te voy a decir?

-Tan listo como nunca estuve- dijo Remus mientras encogía los hombros y pensaba _¡No me importa!_

-Bien… esta es la cosa: En alguna parte, alguien en la línea de la familia Malfoy, tuvo un amorío con una veela, ahora bien… no estoy seguro, no estaba poniendo mucha atención, pero alcance a escuchar que al parecer la sangre del veela reacciona, o se activa o algo parecido, lo llamaron "herencia"; así que, cuando eso pasa, el mago-veela tiene que encontrar a su pareja antes de que se vuelva loco, tu sabes… mmm… por la _frustración sexual_- en ese punto Sirius clavo su codo en el costado de un muy ruborizado Remus

-Y… ¡Resulta que Lucius es un veela! ¡Uno que ya recibió su herencia! ¡Y nosotros vamos a estar en primera fila para ver como busca su pareja!

Remus se horrorizo –No lo sé Sirius… para mí eso suena como asuntos muy privados, no creo que debamos interferir, y francamente, Me tiene sin cuidado su búsqueda de pareja.

Sirius se encogió de hombros –Bien... no tienes por que venir, es solo que yo quiero ver a el Sr. Autocontrol corriendo en círculos alrededor de el resto de nosotros.

Remus sacudió su cabeza y tomo asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor. Apenas y puso atención al discurso de Dumbledore, pero a juzgar por la reacción de todos parecía que era tan optimista como siempre. Mientras eso sucedía el echaba un vistazo discretamente a la mesa de Slytherin, mas bien a cierto rubio, Lucius lucia en calma y sereno como siempre, al menos eso parecía desde la distancia.

Pero de cerca el no lucia tan estable, sus ojos eran hielo puro, había algo en ellos que hizo que las personas a su alrededor se alejaran unos centímetros. Su herencia veela ahora era evidente, su cabello rubio había crecido un poco más, y ahora le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, sus rasgos faciales se volvieron más afilados que nunca, pero sus pómulos se marcaron un poco más y sus ojos relucían más. Por supuesto, era posible que todo eso solo fueran cambios imaginarios, después de todo, el poseía la atracción magnética que era tan típica en los veelas, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como lo era en los que eran completamente veela.

Se sentó cómodamente en su lugar en la mesa, y ahora más que nunca, los demás estudiantes tenían la impresión de que los demás Slytherin eran sus sirvientes. Sin embargo el actuó como siempre, con sus sonrisas y gestos típicos. Todos ellos hablaron del comportamiento posesivo, su mano apretaba tanto el cristal de su copa tanto como para quebrarla, pero nadie se dio cuenta de cuan frustrado estaba.

Lucius olfateo el aire discretamente, tratando en vano de encontrar aunque fuera un poco de la esencia de su pareja. Su padre le había asegurado que su pareja estaría en Hogwarts, aunque el no encontraba una razón para eso. Tan pronto como llego a Hogwarts el había hecho una especie de selección con sus compañeros de casa, se puso a oler a todos los que pasaban de los catorce años, uno por uno, la mayoría de ellos se mostraron horrorizados por su conducta, pero habían obedecido sin preguntar nada.

Se decepciono bastante cuando no encontró su pareja en Slytherin, ahora iba a buscar entre los Ravenclaw, después echaría a la suerte el siguiente ya sea Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, no sabia cual era peor, cualquiera haría que su padre tuviera un ataque de cólera.

Él se mordió la lengua suavemente, lo habían informado acerca de su herencia veela en el verano, y también de los pro y contra de tener una pareja, el beneficio más obvio era que iba poder tener sexo en cualquier lugar y momento, no que el antes hubiera tenido problemas para tenerlo, pero su padre le aseguro que ahora en adelante su deseo se iba a concentrar en una sola persona. De hecho él ya podía sentirlo, era un suave cosquilleo debajo de su piel y detrás de sus parpados, no podía esperara para poseer a su pareja, ante ese pensamiento sonrió brevemente.

La pareja de un Malfoy, no importa quien fuera, ella debería de sentirse honrada y agradecida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La sangre veela aun no había nublado su juicio, Lucius sabia que su pareja no necesariamente tenia que ser una chica, su padre fue muy especifico en eso, él tuvo suerte cuando recibió su herencia y su compañera resulto ser la madre de Lucius. Y aunque los embarazos masculinos no eran desconocidos, si eran muy riesgosos, además si bien las probabilidades de un embarazo eran mayores cuando un veela estaba involucrado, las probabilidades de dar a luz a un niño saludable eran muy bajas, es por eso que su padre esperaba que su pareja fuera una chica, y el estaba de acuerdo.

Sin embargo la peor parte del día fue cuando la odiosa "oveja blanca" de la familia Black, Sirius, hizo un par de comentarios desdeñosos acerca de toda la situación en general y particularmente de la abstinencia sexual de Lucius, obviamente el no se abstuvo de maldecirlo.

-¡Intrepidus!- siseo fríamente y le mostró a los que pasaban por allí una horrible sonrisa. La luz roja que salio de la varita rodeo a Sirius quien grito y fue a parar al suelo luego de que la misteriosa aparentemente se filtraba por sus ojos.

Remus se dejo caer a su lado en el piso y furioso miro a Lucius –¡Soy un prefecto, Sr. Malfoy!- gruño.

Y de hecho estaba gruñendo, uno que salía desde lo profundo de su garganta, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo, ante eso Lucius sonrío malignamente –Y yo soy premio anual, ¿En verdad quieres sacar a relucir los rangos conmigo, tu pobretón… pedazo de basura Gryffindor?

Remus se sonrojo y sintió una extraña punzada de vergüenza, normalmente el nunca se avergonzaría por su falta de dinero o sus andrajosas ropas, todos los de su casa eran demasiado agradables para decirle algo al respecto. Después de eso, solo atino a fruncir sus labios y volver a mirar a Sirius.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- murmuro y poso una mano sobre la frente del chico en el piso, la cual estaba empapada de sudor frío.

Pero ante la pregunta, Lucius no contesto, estaba muy ocupado oliendo la deliciosa esencia que emanaba del chico a sus pies. Luego comenzó a ver con deseo el cabello castaño que tenia unos mechones dorados y la piel clara, se veía tan suave… como si estuviera hecha para que el la mordiera y la arañara, entonces se agacho lentamente y poso una de sus manos en el delgado cuello del Gryffindor.

-¿Quieres que lo salve, Lupin?- susurro suavemente.

Remus volteo para mirarlo y contestarle, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sus brillantes ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los grises fríos como hielo y no pudo mirar hacia otro lado.

Por unos largos momentos de miedo y excitación su mundo giro solamente alrededor de esos ojos, de las hebras de cabello rubio sedoso elegantemente peinado, de los delgados y crueles labios, y de la fuerte mano que estaba muy, pero muy cerca… y entonces se dio cuenta del intenso deseo con el que esas manos lo agarraban, sosteniéndolo, _reclamándolo… _Ese pensamiento lo asusto y aparto sus ojos, por eso se perdió de la hambrienta y posesiva mueca que cruzo por el bello rostro del rubio.

De repente recordó la pregunta y a Sirius –Si- dijo roncamente –Por favor- agrego, y noto lo fácil que era enfadar a esta nueva versión de Lucius, y decidió evitarlo en el futuro, claramente era peligroso. Mientras tanto Lucius murmuro algo en latín y Sirius comenzó a recuperarse, sus vidriosos ojos empezaron a enfocar nuevamente y su rostro blanco nuevamente tomo color, Remus viendo eso, le acaricio la frente cariñosamente.

Sin ninguna advertencia, una pálida y fuerte mano agarro su muñeca, sintió como unas uñas afiladas se enterraban en su piel. Ante eso solo atino a levantarse de un tirón y casi pierde el equilibrio, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y volteo para ver la cara furiosa de Lucius por encima de él.

-No lo toques-le gruño y agarro la cara de Remus con su mano libre.

Remus pego un grito ahogado por la impresión de sentir en su brazo y cara un pequeño hormigueo agradable por el dolor. El lobo en él tomo posesión de su cuerpo por un momento sorprendiendo al vela.

-¡Suéltame!- le gruño nuevamente y lucho para que lo dejara libre, aunque eso solo hizo enfadar más a Lucius y este mostró sus dientes dispuesto a irse contra el cuello del castaño.

Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando Sirius golpeo fuertemente la cara del Príncipe de Slytherin, el golpe provoco que este cayera al piso. Algunos Slytherin que habían estado mirando se acercaron para atacar a Sirius, aunque por supuesto Remus se interpuso tratando de que todo mundo lo escuchara y entraran en razón.

Toda esa aventura los llevo a todos ante la jefa de su casa, la Profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa con sus estudiantes y en particular con Remus, por no poder mantener el orden. Remus se sentó en silencio y enfadado, esperando que el Profesor Avery fuera un hombre justo y equitativo, y le diera el castigo que sus estudiantes se merecían, en especial Lucius.

Y como todos deben haber adivinado, eso no sucedió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la mañana siguiente, cuando se dirigían a desayunar, Sirius iba a su lado cuando dijo – Lo juro… ¡Lo escuche hablar sobre eso en la biblioteca! ¡Ven para acá, James!

Cuando termino subió las manos en señal de rendición, mientras que Remus cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y resoplo, mientras tanto James levanto sus manos, mostrando las palmas

–A mí no me mires, todos escuchamos como Malfoy hablaba de eso como si fuera algo normal- dijo inocentemente.

-Miren… ¡No hay manera de que yo sea la pareja de Lucius Malfoy! ¡Eso es una locura!- dijo Remus enojado, cuando ya se encontraban cerca del gran comedor, James asintió apoyándolo.

–Así es… es una locura!- dijo este ultimo y por eso se gano un golpe en la nuca por parte de Sirius, sin embargo siguieron discutiendo todo el camino hacia su mesa.

-T-tal vez Remus realmente si es su pareja… y…y él se puede volver violento si no están juntos, nosotros deberíamos… digo, tal vez podríamos darle poción multijugos a alguien… o… o… tal vez hacer otra cosa, si la persona luce igual que Remus, to… todo estaría bien ¿cierto?- dijo Peter, pero por suerte nadie lo escucho.

Luego tomo su asiento cerca del resto de los merodeadores, y sentía como le quemaban las mejillas, era un muy buen plan, podrían engañar a Snape y hacerlo tomar poción multijugos, no había dilema moral en eso ¿verdad…?, pero no… Remus no permitiría eso, siempre se oponía cuando los otros hacían horribles planes en contra de Snape, obviamente Remus no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran solo por su causa.

Pero honestamente… ¿Qué tipo de cruel bastardo desearía estar con Malfoy?

Nadia sabia como, pero era muy evidente que los rumores no se habían extendido, Remus le hizo prometer a Sirius que no le diría a nadie y James que era un homo fóbico en potencia, prefirió no preguntar y no decir nada acerca de su actitud, así que cada vez que salía la charla sobre lo mismo, él trataba de desviar la platica, y Peter no dijo nada, el nunca se atrevía a decir algo que enojara a los demás. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía por que los Slytherin no habían propagado el rumor como si fuera pólvora, pero Remus tenía el presentimiento de que Lucius había amenazado "sutilmente" a todos los que quisieran hablar sobre eso.

Ya en la mesa, Remus le dio una furiosa mordida a su pan tostado, todo eso era ridículo, y muy falso, lo único que había sucedido, es que cayó bajo el encanto del veela, eso era todo, por que tanto escándalo; además no es que él estuviera muy orgulloso de ello y aparte no había sido el único.

Prácticamente la mitad de la población estudiantil estaba babeando por el rubio, aunque muchos no se acercaban por miedo y aquellos ilusos que se atrevían a ir más allá para obtener el amor de Malfoy, salían corriendo llorando y con los pantalones en los tobillos. Remus rodó los ojos, lo que sea que Sirius hubiera escuchado no era cierto.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un gran paquete cayó sobre su desayuno. El enorme búho que había llevado el paquete ahora estaba posado sobre el y dio unos picotazos no muy amigables antes de que él le diera algo de su tostada, después de eso se alejo volando.

Sirius después de ver lo que sucedió tiro su manzana y soltó -¡Miren eso! ¿Quién habrá criado a esa endemoniada lechuza?- dicho eso, volteo a ver curiosamente el paquete.

Remus se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención, algo que odiaba intensamente, algo sonrojado comenzó a examinar el papel marrón con el que estaba envuelto, James no soporto y encarnando una ceja dijo impaciente –¡Oh… vamos!¡Ábrelo ya!

Remus lo abrió, con los dedos temblando y contuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos tocaron la suavidad de la tela, nunca había sentido algo así. Era un conjunto de túnica de invierno hecha con los mejores materiales, la túnica era de una exquisita tela negra, tenía bordado unos discretos nudos celtas, además el ribete estaba adornado con una fina piel de zorro rojo, por otra parte, el broche dorado, si lo mirabas con cuidado, te dabas cuenta que era un león con una serpiente enroscada en el, era difícil decir si esa figura había sido utilizada en el arte Celta.

Debajo de los pliegues de la túnica se encontraba una carta, Remus la tomo rápidamente y la guardo en su propia túnica. Los otros Gryffindor se acercaron a él y exclamaron al ver el caro regalo, él se sentía terriblemente incomodo, especialmente por que James rehusó ver la túnica y por otro lado Sirius la veía socarronamente, luego de eso recogió el paquete y apresuradamente salio del gran comedor tratando de alejarse de todos esos ojos curiosos.

Sin embargo un par de ojos grises había estado al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, su cara también mostraba que estaba reflexionando, _¡Úsala!_ Ordeno con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que el mensaje le llegara a su pareja.

Desde el día anterior todo había ido de mal en peor. Trato de tener sexo con alguien más, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse asqueado del pobre chico y lo había dejado llorando en un aula vacía. Así que no había podido aliviar la tensión con nadie más, eso estaba muy claro, había decidido darle tiempo a Remus, y así seria el castaño quien lo buscaría.

Su padre seria capaz de ordenar que secuestraran al chico, y hacerlo permanecer en la mansión Malfoy hasta que aceptara su nueva condición. Después de todo, ahora pertenecía a Lucius, y entre más pronto se diera cuenta mejor…, antes eso pensamientos se removió incomodo en su asiento, odiaba que con solo pensar en el Gryffindor se empezara a poner duro, no eso no era lo que más le molestaba, según su padre, su pareja no debería poner resistencia ante el encanto veela, y sin embargo… Remus había peleado con uñas y dientes, aunque en realidad eso solo hacia que él se excitara.

El quería que peleara para que el pudiera ganar.

Se resistía para que el pudiera tomarlo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, nuevamente sus compañeros de clase se alejaron de el unos centímetros, de la misma manera que los ratones se alejaban de los gatos, era el instinto, el que hacía que los demás se alejaran de él, ellos sentían las vibraciones depredadoras que salían de su cuerpo. El estaba sentado suavemente y su sedoso, largo y rubio cabello se deslizaba entre sus dedos, los únicos de la mesa que eran mestizos, y que tenían conocimientos acerca de los muggles, pensaban que el lucia igual a un ángel.

Uno de esos Ángeles que servia a algún antiguo dios, que era tan antiguo que los sacrificios humanos eran considerados el momento cumbre de alguna ceremonia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus estaba aterrorizado, no había otra manera de definir lo que sentía, había olvidado sus clases, y en es momento estaba sentado en su cama con la pesada túnica en su regazo, tenia la carta entre sus temblorosos dedos y la leía las palabras una y otra vez.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Querido Remus:**_

_**Estoy seguro de que en este momento ya estas al tanto de toda la situación, si no, déjame explicarte lo más básico.**_

_**Bueno, seguramente tu amigo Sirius Black te ha dicho algo acerca de mi herencia veela y de que estoy buscando mi pareja. **_

_**Y ya la encontré Remus, eres tú, seguramente también debiste haberl**__**o sentido. Debes de saber que no hay manera de evitarla, no puedes escapar de ella, como tampoco yo puedo hacerlo. No tienes por que estar asustado, sin embargo, esto es de por vida, y de ninguna manera quiero hacerte daño.**_

_**Hay un cuarto debajo del sauce boxeador, allí podremos tener privacidad, ven esta noche Remus, usa la túnica, por que seguramente estará haciendo frío, así te mantendrás caliente.**_

_**Lucius **_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La simple y honesta carta lo asusto más de lo que lo hubiera hecho una amenaza, en parte por que sentía que todo era verdad, el si había sentido la atracción, pero no podía dejar de lado el asunto veela. Nadie mas había sentido el encanto tan fuertemente como el, además Lucius debería saber exactamente quien era su pareja… ¿Pero y… si no?

Pensando en eso, paso uno de sus dedos por la fina fiel en la túnica, y en ese momento se dio cuenta el gran contraste que había entre sus propias túnicas y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ellos dos eran tan diferentes, sus padres apenas y tenían dinero para vestirlo, y además estaba el hecho de que el era un hombre lobo… sin embargo Lucius era popular, rico y muy apuesto. Solo por que le desagradara a Sirius y James, no significara que los demás en el resto de la escuela también lo aborrecieran. Por otra parte Lucius siempre era muy encantador, aunque bastante peligroso para las personas que se cruzaran con el y lo hicieran enfadar.

Remus estiro su nueva túnica y la recargo sobre su pecho, no es que fuera un capricho o algo así, pero la túnica en verdad era muy hermosa.

El se permitió llorar hasta casi quedarse dormido, de cualquier manera no había nadie a su alrededor.

Pero…

El no podía ir a reunirse con el rubio, ¿O si…?

Obviamente eso estaba fuera de discusión, ¿verdad…?

Aunque debería sentirse lindo estar a salvo, no como… estar solo. Cuando las palabras "a salvo" aparecieron en su mente se soltó riendo, "Lucius" y "a salvo" no eran palabras que uno usara comúnmente juntas, pero aun así… en la carta le había escrito que no quería dañarlo, así que… si no quería herirlo… ¿Qué era lo que quería…? Tal vez solo hablar.

Y la verdad es que necesitaban hablar, además, necesitaban que fuera en un lugar privado, eso era mas que obvio, era una cuestión de sentido común, y además estaba frió afuera, así que estaba bien que el usara la túnica.

No creyó necesario mandarle un mensaje a Lucius para avisarle que iría a verlo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y mucho, pero mucho mas tarde, se escucho una voz que le hablaba a James Potter en la oscuridad.

-¡Pssst!

James algo engarrotado trato de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad que lo envolvía, y justo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era abrió la boca, pero rápidamente una mano se poso sobre ella -¡Sshh! ¡No despiertes a Sirius!- susurro Remus mientras lo miraba suplicándole que guardara silencio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?-inquirió James cuando Remus retiro su mano.

-Realmente necesito tomar prestada tu capa de invisibilidad, por favor James, en verdad la necesito- pidió Remus y James automáticamente se la alcanzo y le pregunto cautelosamente -¿Es para algo que no deseo saber, cierto?

-Probablemente si- asintió Remus mientras contestaba, James solo se encogió de hombros

–Bien…- dijo pronto y claramente desaprobando lo que hacia.

Remus desapareció rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de que saliera escucho un tímido susurro dirigido a el.

-¿Remus? ¿Vas a estar bien?, por que, tu sabes, nosotros podríamos patearle el trasero.

Remus sonrió debajo de la capa –Voy a estar bien- susurro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Continuara…**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notas Finales:**

**Bien… esta es una historia que tenia traducida ya desde abril, y aunque la publique en SH, aquí no la había subido, así que aquí la dejo, espero les guste.**

**Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Besos**

**JAZLUPIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Narcissus (Traducción)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fanfic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Death of the Endless** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de ella.

**Sumario**: Lucius tiene diecisiete años, es un veela, y se encuentra muy, pero muy frustrado… pero entonces… aparece Remus.

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia es un **AU**, contiene **OOC** (Out of Character), y contiene escenas **NC-17**. Pueden encontrar la historia original en la página de con el mismo nombre.

Le agradezco a **Angeli** por betear este pequeño fic, ¡Gracias niña!

**Aclaraciones de Lectura:**

-Letra normal, entre diagonales-: Dialogo

Letra normal: Relato

_Letra Cursiva:_ Pensamientos

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Dear Narcissus**_

_**and so you felt and you're still here  
and so you died and you're still standing  
and so you softened and you're still safely in command**_

_**self protection was in times of true danger  
your best defense to mistrust and be wary  
surrendering a feat of unequalled measure  
and I'm thrilled to let you in  
overjoyed to be let in in kind**_

_**- Alanis Morisett**__**e, Surrendering**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Segunda Parte**

Remus realizo su camino por el castillo lo más rápido que pudo, tenia un extraño presentimiento de que ya era tarde, pero se lo atribuía a los nervios. En cualquier de los casos, se sentía muy afortunado, ya que Filch no lo había pillado, ni tampoco ningún maestro. Se paro un momento en una ventana mirando fijamente al sauce boxeador en las afueras del castillo, se veía muy amenazante allí en los terrenos. La pálida luna derramaba su luz sobre todo, haciendo que todo se viera vagamente azul.

Por otra parte no pudo evitar tiritar debajo de la capa, no sabia si de miedo o de anticipación, aun así se dirigió caminando rápidamente hacia fuera lo más rápido que pudo.

La túnica realmente era muy acogedora y abrigadora, se deleito por esas sensaciones antes de tomar cuidadosamente el nudo que se encontraba escondido entre unos arbustos, lo jalo y verifico que el árbol estuviera en calma y se quedara quieto, tomo un respiro profundo y después entro.

El túnel estaba oscuro y frió, pero aun así siguió, ya sin miedo, después de todo, ya lo había recorrido muchísimas veces antes.

-Lumus- susurro y siguió caminando.

El hechizo no le proporciono tanta luz como había esperado, pero por lo pronto le dio algo de comodidad. Él se sintió algo solo, y se pregunto si todo eso no era nada más que una broma que le habían hecho, pero por otra parte ¿Y si no era una broma?, que estuviera allí solo significaba que estaba loco, se encontraba caminando para encontrarse en secreto con Malfoy, y cuanto más se acercaba mas al cuarto secreto, mas asustado se sentía.

Justo cuando había decidido no seguir, vio una abertura por el pasillo, y un tenue pero calido resplandor provenía de allí. Con curiosidad, pero aun nervioso, se obligo a si mismo a caminar hacia el.

-¿Hola…?-llamo antes de que se pudiera detener _¡Estúpido!¿Por qué tenias que hacer eso?¡Estúpido!¡Estúpido! _y además de eso, el había sonado como una chiquilla, _perfecto…_y antes de ponerse mas nervioso, camino rápidamente y entro a la habitación.

Ahora no podía salir a tomar un respiro.

El horrible cuarto donde había estado muchísimas veces convertido en hombre lobo, ahora lucia completamente diferente, obviamente Lucius lo había redecorado, lucia maravilloso, a pesar de la enorme cama con doseles que lo hizo enrojecer intensamente, también había velas por todos lados y a un lado de la cama se hallaba una pequeña mesa que se encontraba llena de comida, también noto que no había donde sentarse.

Aparte, las feas paredes estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo que colgaban desde el techo hasta el suelo. De hecho, estar rodeado de tantas telas, hacia que Remus se sintiera dentro de una enorme almohada. Se sentía… cómodo, incluso seguro, aunque, si pensaba sobre eso, el color rojo en todo, hacia que sus mejillas se sintieran mucho más calientes.

-¿Admirando mi trabajo?

La sedosa voz detrás de él lo hizo dar un salto –Es lindo- dijo a través de sus labios resecos.

Lucius parecía muy contento con lo que había dicho, y el silencio entre los dos era cómodo. Remus noto que el Slytherin llevaba una impresionante túnica muy fina y de color azul. La calidez del cuarto lo forzó a quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, y se estremeció de pensar en la ropa que usaba debajo de su hermosa túnica de invierno, no era su uniforme escolar, oh no, aunque no lo había hecho pensando en lucir bien, el llevaba puesto una túnica sencilla que su madre había ello para el, le pareció mejor ponerse esa en lugar de su andrajosa y desgarrada túnica escolar, ante eso se mordió el labio y de nuevo sintió el extraño sentimiento de vergüenza e incomodidad.

Lucius pareció no haberse dado cuenta, o quizás solo se mantuvo impasible, luego le ofreció a Remus un vaso lleno de algo, este lo tomo y lo vació de un solo trago, aun sin saber que era, al notar el fuerte sabor hizo una mueca y se sonrojo, una suave risa lo sorprendió fuera de guardia, el jamás había escuchado reír a Lucius.

-Siéntate conmigo.

La oración fue hecha de manera imperativa, pero fue dicha de manera tan suave que Remus obedeció antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos se sentaron en la enorme cama. Remus se sentó de manera que había algo de distancia entre él y el peligroso chico sexy mayor que él.

Lucius estaba muy complacido, prácticamente seguro que ya tenia a su pareja, obviamente se había rendido, eso demostraba el hecho de que tuviera puesta su nueva túnica y también que había obedecido todo lo que el había dicho. Ahora el solo tenia que dejar pasar poco tiempo antes de poder tomarlo, de hecho ya podía sentir la presión y frustración naciendo en el.

Remus tomo otro trago de lo que fuera que estaba tomando y sonrió un poco, se empezaba a sentir algo mas relajado.

-Así que…- dijo –Supongo que este es el momento en que vamos a hablar.

Lucius asintió y trato de no perderse ningún detalle del joven mago que se encontraba enfrente de el, como por ejemplo, como sus labios se presionaban al borde del vaso, como su lengua salía rápidamente para lamer las pequeñas gotas que estaban en sus labios, como su cabello reflejaba la luz del fuego de la chimenea y de cómo las sombras se movían en su suave piel…

-No creo que yo sea tu pareja.

No registro la afirmación a la primera, era como si sus oídos se hubieran rehusado a hacer llegar la información a su cerebro (Yo no voy a decirle, ¡Mejor tu dile!) pero cuando lo proceso, endureció el rostro, su momentánea debilidad fue olvidada y se volvió frió nuevamente. Remus aun no se había dado cuenta del cambio del veela, su vista estaba puesta a sobre el vaso, luego poso su mirada en el rojo de las cortinas.

-Yo… yo creo que tú estas equivocado-dijo y finalmente volteo a mirar a Lucius, y la vista que obtuvo no le causo miedo, al contrario, era como si estuviera viendo una pintura, una inofensiva pintura, aunque, vagamente erótica. Pero entonces cometió un clásico error, trato de suavizar la situación con una risa.

-Digo… es completamente absurdo cuando uno lo piensa- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Digo…¡Tú y yo!-dijo y rió nuevamente.

Una parte de su cerebro le advirtió que si seguía con eso, iba a sufrir una muerte terrible y dolorosa muerte.

-¿En serio…?-dijo Lucius con una suave pero furiosa voz, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Remus manejo la situación peor de lo que pensó y le dijo

-Vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento, ¿Esta bien…?¿Me puedes conceder quince minutos para probarte que eres mi pareja?

Por como lo dijo más bien se trataba de una orden y no de una pregunta, Remus sintió miedo nuevamente, era como si le pidieran que saltara de un edificio en llamas, aunque, tuvo que admitir que era una oferta justa.

Sonrió temblorosamente –De acuerdo, entonces… quince minutos- dijo y le ofreció la mano a Lucius como para cerrar el trato, pero este la ignoro.

-Quítate la ropa- ordeno como si nada, y comenzó a desnudarse, la quijada de Remus cayó de impresión.

-¡Que!¡Pero…!¡Eso no fue lo que yo quise decir!- aulló y rápidamente miro a otro lado lejos de donde Lucius se desnudaba.

-Tú me diste quince minutos, y te lo voy a probar, quítate la ropa, no lo voy a volver a repetir.

Remus se cubrió los ojos casi totalmente, ahora se sentía como un estúpido chiquillo y bajo su mano, y se obligo a si mismo a no ver mas debajo de la clavícula de Lucius.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!- dijo enojado -¡Yo pensé que nosotros íbamos a hablar!

Después de dejar bien claro eso, camino hacia la puerta, pero Lucius fue mas rápido y con un movimiento de su varita cerró y bloqueo la puerta.

-Abre la puerta Lucius-dijo Remus bruscamente, pero nada paso y se volteo de nuevo hacia el otro.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-de nuevo se lo pregunto bruscamente, su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho, estaba tan asustado que en su boca sentía un sabor como a metal.

-Tú eres mío… Solo déjame tocarte, solo por un segundo… y veraz que es verdad- le siseo Lucius con los ojos brillando como fuego.

Aunque no fuera consiente de ello, Lucius parecía un demonio a la luz de las velas. Se veía hermoso desnudo, pero era de ese tipo de hermosura peligrosa, esa que tu instinto te dice que es mejor disfrutar desde muy lejos. El largo y plateado cabello reflejaba la suave luz, los labios fruncidos y la amenazadora mueca y sus ojos, bueno… eran un camino abierto al fuego en el que ambos se podían consumir.

Remus trago saliva, su cuerpo _si quería…_, pero el no se podía permitir eso, pero el cosquilleo por el miedo era casi tan fuerte como el de la excitación- _El único problema es _pensó Remus algo mareado _que los dos ya casi son uno. _

Los segundos fueron eternos para Lucius, quien finalmente perdió el control y prácticamente se tiro sobre un asombrado hombre lobo. Uno de sus brazos se enrosco en la cintura del castaño como si fuera una serpiente y enterró la otra en suave cabello y tiro de el rudamente hacia atrás con el fin de dejar su cuello expuesto.

Entonces el rubio siseo algo que Remus no escucho, ya que su mundo exploto por un intenso dolor, ¡Lucius lo estaba _mordiendo!_, desde el accidente de su infancia, Remus le tenia un horrible miedo a las mordidas, y ahora el lucho por su vida.

-¡Por favor para!¡Déjame, para, por favor para, por favor…!- suplico, y en medio de su "inconciencia", Lucius sintió como su pareja gritaba por el dolor.

Lentamente dejo de morder, succionar y lamer de una manera fuerte, y lo comenzó a hacer de una manera cariñosa, delicada y tierna. Luego noto con inmenso placer la erección de Remus presionarse contra él, Remus le tomaba los hombros como si en eso se le fuera la vida y tomaba un fuertes respiros, Lucius le besaba suavemente el cuello y de vez en cuando daba una pequeña mordida pero esta vez con suavidad, Lucius aun mantenía el fuerte pero suave agarre sobre su cabello, y ahora dirigió su cara para que se pegara a la suya para de este modo poder besarlo.

Remus estaba perdido…

Tan pronto como sintió los labios del rubio abrió la boca por instinto y Lucius gruño en aprobación. En realidad Remus ya no era el que pensaba, mas bien era el lobo dentro del él, el que lo hacia.

Una vez que había probado le fortaleza del otro chico con gusto se había sometido, el lobo también había encontrado su pareja, Remus se movió torpemente y se presiono contra el fuerte cuerpo desnudo.

Luego abrió los ojos algo mareado y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de la cama. La criatura lo estaba reclamando… Lucius…le dio vuelta y se presiono contra su espalda. Y el duro miembro de Lucius estaba presionando entre sus nalgas… ante eso Remus salto y trato de dar la vuelta nuevamente.

-¡Espera! Esto es muy pronto,¡Yo quiero esperar!- murmuro frenéticamente a través de sus hinchados labios.

Esos pensamientos fueron desechados cuando Lucius le abrió la túnica y busco algo adentro… los largos dedos rápidamente encontraron lo que estaban buscando, y a Remus solo le quedo arquear la espalda y gemir. ¡Nunca nadie le había tocado allí, jamás…! Además ahora ya no le molestaba las mordidas que Lucius le daba, el miedo se había ido muy, pero muy lejos, ahora el fue quien froto su trasero contra la erección del otro chico y también se presiono contra el.

Y el resultado fue instantáneo y violento, de pronto se encontró sobre un montón de suaves almohadas y lanzo un grito ahogado cuando sintió que sus pantalones le fueron _arrancados_, una parte de el quería decirle al rubio que fuera mas despacio, por que en realidad si tenia algo de _miedo_, pero había otra parte de el que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

El necesitaba ser necesitado.

El necesitaba ser poseído.

Pero no hizo nada mas que cerrar los ojos y morderse la mano cuando sintió unos dedos tratando de entrar en el con algo de dureza.¡El dolor no era algo bueno…! Aparte sentía unas posesivas manos vagando por su cuerpo deleitándose por el, pero al mismo tiempo sosteniéndolo firmemente por si intentaba rebelarse. Algo avergonzado por eso, llevo su mano hacia abajo entre sus dos piernas, y se comenzó a tocar a si mismo, para poder disminuir el intenso dolor en su entrada, aunque ese dolor se sentía muy bien también, pero en cierto modo, otro tipo de placer lo hacia sentir seguro, mucho mas seguro.

Y de repente sintió una cachetada en su trasero que le escoció y al mismo tiempo le hizo gritar.

-No te toques si no te estoy viendo- susurro una suave voz en su oído, y sintió un cosquilleo en su miembro y sintió como reaccionaba. Entonces el rubio lo tomo del cabello, he hizo que se sentara ante el, Remus se sonrojo furiosamente y trato de cubrirse, pero Lucius no se lo permitió, mas bien le tomo las muñecas y le sonrió malignamente.

-Oh… no…- susurro –Te vas a tocar y yo te voy a ver.

Remus lo miro a los ojos tratando de pedir clemencia con los ojos, pero los ojos de Lucius no mostraban ninguna piedad, al contrario, llevo las manos de su pareja a su miembro y lo dejo que comenzara a acariciarse como lo había hecho antes. Así que Remus se empezó a acariciar y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, aun tocándose descaradamente, Lucius solo miraba tranquilo y distante pero los ojos le quemaban, luego noto que Remus se lamía los labios, su piel estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor, y su respiración se volvía algo irregular; el comenzó a bajar su mano terriblemente lentamente, y tenia una amplia sonrisa.

Remus abrió sus ojos cuando sintió esos insistentes dedos en su entrada, pero esta vez, el se empujo hacia ellos y gimió cuando entraron mas en el.

-Lucius, por favor…- pidió y Lucius encarno una ceja fríamente.

-¿Si Remus?¿Quieres algo?-dijo y vio como los labios de Remus temblaban por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

-Todo lo que tú quieras… ¡Pero que sea ya!-grito con fuerza y apretó su trasero alrededor de los dedos dentro de el.

Vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Lucius y sonrió coqueto, en ese momento se sentía tremendamente desvergonzado, era como si lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no fuera a afectar al mundo exterior.

No protesto cuando Lucius le dio la vuelta y lo posiciono sobre su rodillas, manos y codos sobre la cama, una mano le sostenía el cuello para que se quedara en esa posición, que mas bien era de rodillas y cabeza, lo cual la verdad lo hacia sentir indefenso y expuesto, y un poco del miedo anterior regreso aun a pesar del ambiente de lujuria.

-Lucius- fue lo único que dijo, su nombre, pero Lucius capto el miedo en su voz y se acerco al nivel de su cara.

-Remus- dijo suavemente, y le acaricio la espalda y luego su rostro, Remus cerró sus ojos y presiono sus labios contra la pálida mano en su cara.

Pero entonces el tierno momento paso y el hambre regreso a Lucius, se posiciono detrás se Remus y lo sometió a un fuerte agarre en las caderas, suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas, el chico debajo de el gimoteo, pero el solo sintió el poder y tomo conciencia de que estaba a punto de reclamar a su pareja, _Siiii…_

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a sentir que algo enorme y duro empezó su camino hacia adentro de el. Remus sollozo y abrazo fuertemente una almohada, el dolor era terrible, pero el sabia que iba a ser mejor, el estaba seguro… el dolor era delicioso. Luego decidió abrir mas las piernas para así hacerlo mas fácil.

Luego se dio cuenta de que todo el miembro del rubio ya estaba dentro suyo, cada centímetro, y no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, pero ahora tomo un gran respiro, y tampoco se dio cuenta de que iba a pedir clemencia.

-¡Por favor Lucius, por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Oooohhh! ¡Por favor! ¡Tómame ya!- susurro desesperadamente y se retorció debajo del posesivo veela.

El que había estado esperando tembloroso ese momento; que Remus se lo pidiera así, provoco que rechinara sus dientes y enterró sus uñas en la suave piel del dispuesto cuerpo debajo de el, sus uñas dejaron rasguños en toda la piel, luego tomo las caderas de Remus y comenzó a moverse dentro de el, primero lento, después mucha más fuerte.

El pobre hombre lobo gritaba por dolor y excitación, era mucho para el, pero cada vez que pensaba en el sentimiento de unión, se sentía abrumado y empujaba hacia atrás contra la entrepierna de su tormento.

De repente, en un rápido movimiento, el fue jalado hasta quedar sentado en el regazo de Lucius, lanzo un grito ahogado por el repentino cambio de posición dentro de él, pero se inclino hacia atrás obedientemente, la mano en su cabello volvió y nuevamente lo sometió a un fuerte agarre.

-¿A quién le perteneces?

El suave susurro tenía que ser una pregunta retórica, pensó Remus, en ese momento estaba sentado en su regazo y _empalado_, como si fuera una misma cosa. Tenía una inteligente respuesta, pero su lengua decidió no moverse, su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente en muchos lugares y realmente pensó que no era una respuesta muy inteligente.

-A ti…- contesto dócilmente y Lucius lamió su cuello aprobando su respuesta.

-Buen chico…- susurro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Remus recobro el aliento y giro su cara para besarle la mejilla tímidamente. El simple gesto hizo que los movimientos pararan y Remus casi se lamenta por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero entonces el fue empujado hacia la cama nuevamente, pero esta vez tenia un peso sobre el.

Después de eso, fue tomado con tanta fuerza que lo único que el recordaba era que gritaba y tartamudeaba sobre la almohada por la lujuria cuando el veela lo mordía y arañaba.

La última cosa que el recordaba antes de desmayarse es que sintió un magnifico pero extraño sentimiento, se sentía _lleno, _ese sentimiento hizo que se sonrojara por lo intenso de las sensaciones, aunque también fue por el violento gruñido encima de él.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y entonces despertó.

Ya estaba limpio, y aunque en su cuerpo se podían ver algunos cortes y heridas menores, ya habían sido atendidas, yacía en los brazos de alguien… volteo su cabeza algo dormido y ahogo un grito cuando los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Lucius sonrió posesivamente y apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Remus, estaban en posición de cucharita.

A parte de eso, Remus sintió algo duro contra su dolorida entrada, rodó sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No en tu vida- dijo firmemente y se acurruco mas contra él, rodó sobre si mismo aun con el fuerte agarre en el, quedando cara a cara, y así permanecieron un rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, entonces Remus sonrió con las mejillas rojas como nunca y beso a Lucius en la boca

-No puedo creer que deje que me tomaras- dijo riendo y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de rubio.

Lucius sonrió malignamente y sintió las risitas del hombre lobo.

Iban a tener que acostumbrarse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Fin...**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado, hice esta traducción con mucho cariño para la querida Uko-chan que me la habia pedido.**

**Por otra parte quiero agradecer a la autora por permitirme traducir esta linda historia. Además si bien la historia termina aquí, puede que en algún futuro, no se si cercano o lejano, tal vez la autora agrande el fic, aunque no es nada seguro.**

**En fin… **

**Me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**Besos**

**JAZLUPIN**


End file.
